


Signs

by richhousewife



Series: Addict [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Literal porn, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richhousewife/pseuds/richhousewife
Summary: Inuysha is a sex addict. Sesshomaru continues to be of no assistance."Here’s a secret of mine: I like being touched. I don’t act like it in a normal setting—wouldn’t want people thinking I’m some sort of girl or something—but there’s something in me, something wild inside that calms at the feeling of skin on skin. Not too much though, you see, I don’t like feeling smothered. But fingers in my hair, hands gripping my hipbones, lips brushing the skin of my throat—I love that shit. Sex felt like the polar opposite of being alone. That’s what I think I liked most about it."





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Horoscope citation  
> https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/astrology-horoscope-zodiac-signs/list-of-12-zodiac-signs-dates-meanings-symbols

Here’s a secret of mine: I like being touched. I don’t act like it in a normal setting—wouldn’t want people thinking I’m some sort of _girl_ or something—but there’s something in me, something wild inside that calms at the feeling of skin on skin. Not too much though, you see, I don’t like feeling smothered. But fingers in my hair, hands gripping my hipbones, lips brushing the skin of my throat—I love that shit. Sex felt like the polar opposite of being alone. That’s what I think I liked most about it.

I also loved that you forgot everything while you were doing it. There was no yesterday, is no tomorrow. Only right then, only you and that person, only the feeling of orgasm climbing in your gut. There was nothing but right fucking now. And that was the most irresistible feeling: to be unburdened with anything that might be weighing on me because all that mattered is that I felt fucking fantastic and that I wasn’t alone. Maybe I’d feel like shit later while I was sitting on the floor of my empty apartment. But at that moment, all that mattered was now.

So, when I feel like absolute _shit_ , when I can’t stop my mind from flashing back in the worst way, I fuck. When life just keeps dealing blow after blow on already battered flesh, I fuck. And when I’m at my lowest, when I feel all the weight from the realization that every single person in the _world_ who was supposed to stay didn’t… well, you guessed it—I climb into the first available train cartridge to do the dirty deed.

So that’s where I was now, with my back flush against the cold marble flooring of Sesshomaru’s kitchen and the full blood himself in between my bent knees. His stroke was near violent, fucking into me harder than usual and I clenched my teeth through it, looking him in the eye, keeping his stare, accepting the challenge with a shit eating grin that had him smirking above me, that had him grabbing the hand I’d had flat against his abdomen and slamming it to the marble above my head so that he may push harder—go even deeper than he’d gotten before and this had me stuttering, grin all but gone now. I bit my lip to keep from releasing some sounds I’d regret, my eyes rolling with the roll of Sesshomaru’s hips and I was close, I could feel it as it built higher within my abdomen, an orgasm that he all but ripped from me in the end, binding us by our middles with slick sticky release.

Afterwards, I loitered. I followed him into the bedroom, briefly looking through the contents of his closet, fingering the spine of his books, laid out alphabetically across the bookcase. I got all the way to _Cost Accounting: Fundamentals_ when he emerged from his shower, hair damp and hanging in gentle ringlets, thrown to one side as he ran a small hand towel through the roots of it. With his hair out of the way, Sesshomaru’s markings seemed to glow as they ran uninterrupted across the skin of his wrists and ankles, but it was the ones striping his face that caught my attention. They were bold now, almost alive upon his cheekbones without his hair to stifle their presence and I found myself running an absent hand along the skin of my own face without even realizing.

My eyes had begun to roam the tip of a pointed ear by the time he looked to me, yellow eyes startling me out of the trance of it and my hand dropped like a rock to the bottom of the ocean. I could feel myself coloring, the skin of my face going hotter by the second as I opened my mouth to speak only to clasp it shut again—I never was quick on my feet, never did have an excuse when I needed one.

“Have your few remaining brain cells fled at last?” he deadpanned, walking into his closet, out of site.

“Keh,” I muttered, bristling, “Just never noticed your ears before—you look like _Dobby_.”

He reemerged then, black slacks in place, buttoning a white dress shirt with a silver eyebrow raised in my direction.

“The elf.” I clarified, spotting a wall of notebooks and walking to it distractedly. Sesshomaru’s expression did not change. I glanced to him after a few moments, “…from _Harry Potter_?”

He blinked, tucking his shirt in and starting towards the closet again, “I’ve never seen it.”

“ _What_?” I exclaimed, following him, watching the back of his head as he grabbed for shoes on the top rack.

“It is a children’s movie, Inuyasha.”

“Oh,” I scoffed, “Forgot you were never a child.”

“An easy enough mistake when coming from someone who never grew up.”

“I am too a grown up!” I growled, anger risen just that quick, “I do _plenty_ of grown up things!”

“Hn,” he responded, nonchalant, “Name them.”

I huffed, wracking my brain for but a moment. Sesshomaru remained, watching me with eyes bright and expression a mask of concealed smugness.

“Keh,”I responded, teeth clenched, “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

My walk back to the kitchen was done on heavy feet, snatching abandoned pants from the checkered marble floorings as I did so. Sesshomaru followed, grabbing for his trench coat from a rack on the wall, and I felt like nothing but the child as I watched him head towards the door, my temper all but deflating just with that one notion. I hated how I got sometimes. It’s like my head went all jittery at the thought of someone leaving, even for a little while, even when I _knew_ they were coming back. A nervousness began to creep up my spine as I watched him go and I could feel the discomfort began to settle in, coming out in waves of goosebumps over the skin of my arms.

“Where are you going?”

“Work—an adult activity unbeknownst to you.”

“Keh, when are you comin’ back?” I asked, voice a shade too high here, ears going flat into my hair, tone laced with a weakness I hadn’t meant to let through and I cursed myself, glancing away and then back again, face heating from such a blatant display of emotion and mind reeling with possible ways to recover.

But it was too late, he’d heard it—slight but there—and now he was looking, a pointed glance over his shoulder, eyes questioning, searching my expression within seconds of making contact and I bit my lip awkwardly, looking away a final time to avoid those searching eyes that could sniff out a lie before I could even get it past my teeth. He’d kept his hand on the front door in silence, still watching me out of the corner of his eye, finding the answers he sought in the twist of my brow, the stiffness in my jaw.

“You may stay,” he offered after a moment, yellow eyes still watching, still reading.

I gave a forced laugh, scratching the back of my head in attempt to hide my own nervousness , “Yeah,” I responded, clearing my throat, “Possibly. Maybe. I might have something to do, though, so…”

I didn’t have anything to do. But damn it all to hell if Sesshomaru had to know that.

* * *

 

It was in the night, when he and I sat on that smelly leather sofa with quite possibly the third straight hour of the _Harry Potter_ series playing dimly in the background that I mentioned it—the reason I _might_ have been a bit more… clingy. I mean, he and I had both noticed it. It was honestly an act of God that he hadn’t mentioned it, not one snide comment or blunt questioning. He’d left it to that one lingering glance before he’d left that morning to convey the message, to convey that he knew there was a shift, even if he didn’t know the cause.

I don’t know why I’d told him, anyway. I mean, if I didn’t want to talk and he wasn’t asking any questions, what’s there to tell? It’s a perfect match. But it kept itching at me, each minute closer to midnight, my mind kept mulling over the date like a broken record in my head. It seemed to me that somebody ought to know, right? That’s how it felt anyway.

“Tomorrow’s—uh—my birthday.” I muttered, awkward, eyes looking straight to the illuminating screen in front of us, “I mean, I guess, kinda today.”

It was 12:17 AM now. I glanced to him after a moment, the laptop he’d been working from making his skin near glow in the low light of the living room. His expression remained neutral as  he watched me, still with no mention of my odd behavior, with no snotty response.

“I ain’t got too much experience with this shit,” I continued, looking back to the screen, back to Harry as he mounted his broomstick in preparation, “But felt like somebody besides me should know, I guess.”

There was a moment where he said nothing, stretching so long I’d assumed he’d have no comment—which was fine by me, as it stands. He’d continued typing, numbers upon numbers into the complicated software, and I’d continued watching Sirius Black slink across the screen, finally allowing myself to breathe after the confession, finally allowing my shoulders to drop.

“Where did you obtain this information?”

I looked to him again, watching the unrelenting movement of those fingers, typing uninterrupted even as he spoke, questioning in that Sesshomaru way that didn’t feel much like questioning at all. The asshole made it to feel as if answering was more for your own benefit than his, made it to look as if he was hardly listening regardless, whether you spoke or not.

“I… hired someone.” I started, reaching for stale abandoned popcorn that sat between us both. It was to the point that it chewed like Styrofoam, but I popped it between my teeth anyway, “Like a year ago. She finds things.” There was a pause, “Things from before.”

Things from before my adoption. But statements like those were… red brain areas.

I left out that she was looking for something specific—something I don’t even know what I would do with when she found it. My birth certificate. The names of my parents. Who I was before... everything.

Information I wasn’t even certain I could handle, really.

“One thing I learned though,” I began again, monologuing, “I’m a Taurus—which I didn’t even know what that fucking meant when the wench included it in the email but—” I grabbed my phone here, opening up the webpage I’d spent far too much of my day reading up on, “—it says I’m incredibly dedicated, reliable, and dependable with values in security and stability.”

I looked to him then, cocky, wiggling my eyebrows and smirking as I spoke, “Sounds pretty badass, don’t it?”

Sesshomaru snorted, “Fallacies only entertaining enough to capture those of a weak mind.”

I groaned, possibly the longest groan to ever be groaned in one single breath, because, come on, the guy was absolutely _no_ _fun_.

“Don’t be such an Aries, dickwad.”

The typing stalled as he settled me with a glare icy enough to give Medusa a run for her money. I poked my tongue out menacingly before ignoring it, returning my stare to the rolling credits of the second _Harry Potter_ film and biting the tip of a clawed finger as an incredibly _bad_ idea popped into my head. So, I yawned, feigning tiredness and muttering an excuse to run to the bathroom, my plan unfolding deeper the longer I continued to think. Sesshomaru gave no response, typing continuously yet again, attention returning to the MacBook nestled atop his lap.

Once I was out of sight, I walked on steady feet towards his hanging black trench-coat, trying my hardest to remain noiseless and slipping my hand into the pocket with all the grace of a trained assassin. It was three pockets later when I’d felt the smooth leather of his wallet and I grinned to myself as I pulled it out, plucking his drivers license from the front panel with ease.

“August twenty-third…” I started, walking towards his seated form with a maniacal grin stretching across my face. Sesshomaru’s eyes shifted, first to the driver’s license I held in between my fingers then to my eyes, slitted with merriment, “Let’s see, that would make you… a Virgo. Hmm.”

Sesshomaru stood then, a dangerous calm, placing his laptop soundlessly onto the glass table in front of us and setting gleaming yellow eyes onto my person like a predator to his prey. I took a step back, brimming with amusement now, reading from the illuminated screen of my cellphone with feigned intrigue, “Virgos are curious people,” I recited, slipping behind the coach now, Sesshomaru’s slow, calculated steps translating silently against the wood, “And they have a natural gift for research - whether it comes to assignments, or even people. Orderly, logical, responsible, altruistic…”

He lunged then and I ducked, booking into the kitchen with him hot on my heals and rounding the counter so that it could serve as a makeshift barrier between his body and mine, “Okay, _here’s_ the good stuff,” I taunted, my breath coming out ragged, heavy exhales through my nose, “Obsessive, critical, excessive attention to insignificant detail, perfectionist—"

Sesshomaru jumped—and I do mean fucking _jumped_ — across the space separating us and I scattered, falling before I could get a proper footing and _almost_ making it, almost clearing the space into the living room before he’d caught me—fingers encircling my ankle and bring me down quicker than I could even keep track of—quick enough for me to blink and open my eyes to my back rammed painfully against wood of his floorings and the full of Sesshomaru’s weight atop my stomach, his knees on each side of my waist.

I sputtered, struggling to breathe with two hundred odd pounds of dog demon crushing my midsection. Sesshomaru looked down his nose at me, pitiless, grabbing me by the wrist and snatching his license from my fingers with an indignance only he could possess. I managed to get the strangled words ‘ _Get off’_ passed my lips by pure miracle, watching the elder demon through spotted vision, my lungs burning from trying to inflate through the massive weight. Sesshomaru made no efforts to shift himself, a  slow smirk beginning to lift the corners of his lips.

“I’d prefer not to,” he responded, watching me with a glint in his eyes, “I rather enjoy the view.”

My eyes widened then, watching him with jaw dropped, with both of my feet stamping the floor behind him, trying and failing to lift myself from under him, “You… fucking… _psycho_!” I breathed out, words a scratch from the back of my throat because Sesshomaru was fucking _insane_ and fucking _heavy_ and I needed a full lung of air like fucking _yesterday_.

“It is tradition for one to be gifted on their birthdate,” he said, those eyes never leaving me and I licked my lips then, trying fiercely to hold onto my anger as he spoke, the deep of his voice rumbling though me due to our tangled limbs, “Would you like that?”

I could see his thoughts racing as he spoke, his yellow eyes heating for an entirely different reason and I shuddered, my mind lost, my body not knowing which was more important—air or those eyes looking to me like I was the last existing person on earth.

I think I nodded—I can’t be sure through the haze of my mind, there through either lack of oxygen or excess of libido—but he moved then, moving down my body until he was between my open legs. The fight drained from me completely then, fast enough to make my head spin. The availability of air was null and void now because I forgot how to fucking breathe. Elegant fingers removed the cotton of my sweatpants in one easy sweep, coming back for the shirt, seemingly everywhere at once and before I knew which way was up, I was naked, skin to the silk of his night clothes. His nose was in my abdomen then, each inhale like a whisper on my skin and I shuddered, lifting my upper-body unto bent elbows so that my eyes could follow his exploit, so that I could catalog the markings that danced upon his face, striping his eyelids, staring back to me through the royal blue of the crescent moon centered to his forehead.

My mind was reeling when that nose nestled into the soft white curls that began below my navel, reeling because if he was headed where I thought he was there was both everything to fear and everything to hope for—those four-inch fangs looking like something I might just be willing to fucking risk.

The first lick was tactful, experimental more than anything and I bucked, gasp ripped from my throat at the sight of it, the sight of Sesshomaru’s unmarred features so close to my cock, licking the tip of it and tasting the translucent liquid beading at the top. He rolled the hinge of his jaw, tasting it, tasting _me,_ and I almost came from that alone, trying to burn every goddamn _moment_ of this into my memory.

And then he swallowed it, fully engulfing me within the smooth of his lips, nose to the base of my dick and back again, tongue feeling like wet velvet against my most sensitive flesh and I felt myself sobbing with noises I couldn’t control, didn’t know how to stop and it didn’t take long, never did when dealing with Sesshomaru. I came like a freight train, hard enough for my vision to black around the edges, eyes clamped shut and still seeing pure white as I became undone completely—a whimpering trembling mess in his hands.

I felt him shift, felt the cold of the air on my moistened flesh and then—the vision of Sesshomaru’s lips, reddened and swollen—and I stared, knowing he’d be healed before we even reached the next minute and trying to drink up the vision before it was gone forever.

“H-happy birthday t-to me them.” I rasped, grinning sleepily, watching Sesshomaru as he ran an especially canine like tongue over the moisture left atop his lower lip.

“Indeed.” He’d responded, hands still strong upon my frame, eyes still hot, unsatisfied.

If this was what birthdays were about, I had _a lot_ of fucking catching up to do.


End file.
